Twiwarts Games
by Cavillfan26
Summary: Edward and family are part of the reason why they have the Hunger Games they voted for it. Edwards breaks up with Bella when Harry and his including Draco and Luna and their families move to Panem. Lives will forever change. All three stories will cross.


Twiwarts Games

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Luna, and their families moved to Country of Panem left London after the war for a better life away from magic. Just to find that their new life is just as scary as their old ones maybe more. Bella and her father lived in District 13 when the rebellion happened. Edward and the Cullens left Panem after Edward broke up with Bella just a day after Jasper attacked her. The Cullens have gone to live in the Capitol. Angela, Jessica and Lauren families all died so Charlie adopted them. Bella and her father and new sisters move to District 12. Katniss Everdeen been living in district 12 all her life and hated anything and anything and everything that has to do with the Capitol but what little does Katniss know that her life is about change on reaping day. The Hunger games are little different. Instead of two tributes from each district they are three girls and three boys. Oh Jacob is in this but Werewolf clan do not change often out of fear since they know that the vampires are one people in control the Capitol. They do not meet until the Reaping day.

It has been about two months since Harry and gang moved to District 12. Harry been dating Ginny since the war ended. Harry had moved in with Weasley giving that fact he has no other family besides the Weasleys. Hermione had persuaded her parents to moved after the war new she so can have new a life. Hermione thought it was great idea so she can start her new life with Draco. Luna she has been dating Ron for a year now so her and her father as moved. Draco and his family wanted a new life after Voldermort sent Draco to killed to Harry which resulted in Snape's death. Lucious and Narcissa had trouble understanding Draco's relationship with Hermione but soon they accept it and consider Hermione apart of their family. When they left London and Hogwarts behind they decided to avoid disaparating and aparating all together and only use their wands for emergencies. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco are allowed to use magic now since they are 17 but in the Panem they are still consider minors until they reach the age of 18

When they first arrive here they are no idea that the America that here about for Hermione during their Hogwarts was like this. Hermione used read all about them and had a few relatives that had taken Hermione to visit when she little along before Panem was here. They had arrived in District 12 they look lost but luckily Greasy Sae spotted them and send them to the Mayor Undersee house who had given their house number and jobs, school papers and tesserae. After about two months later they have been getting the hang of things and learning how make their food lasts with the help of magic. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Ginny being learning about this Hunger Games at muggle school. Hermione off course went to the library and learned what she could about the Hunger Games. Hermione spend most her free teaching Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Luna about them. All of them shock and shaken that they may have to killed one another. They walk to Draco's house to chat about what are going to do since the reaping day is coming up. Narcissa and Lucious own a muggle bookstore store they are working long hours. As all them sit at the table "I want to move back to London" Luna said. "We cannot, Hermione said. "Why not", Ginny said. "Because they will catch us" Hermione told us. "She right we cannot go back to London" Harry said. "They got too many peacemakers running to keep track of us so that nobody can run away" Ron said. "No matter what we do we are stuck here in Panem and in District 12" Draco said. Hermione notice the an worried look on his face and she realizes he is would that he might have to kill one of his friends. Ron and Harry became like brothers to him during war even protected each other but how they can protect one another from this. How they protect other being forced to kill each for one evil entertainment. A tear came down his face and immediately Hermione gets up gives him a kiss on the lips. Hermione turns to Luna and Ginny who are like sisters to her. "I read about this volunteer thing does if one us gets called we volunteer to take their place" Hermione said. She could bare the thought that Draco or Harry or Ron, Luna and Ginny being called up. They look at one another said "DEAL". "Maybe can we use our wands or I can teach you wandless magic that McGonagall taught me in our fourth year and would not hurt us to learn how to use muggle weapons either" Hermione said. They all agree on Hermione teaching wandless magic and learn how to use muggle weapons.

TWO DAYS UNTIL THE REAPING

Jessica, Angela, and Lauren being trying to cheer Bella up about her break up with Edward for five months now, they could not help to notice a lot of time she has been spending with Jacob Black. Bella started to return to life after she started hanging out with Jacob. She seemed happier with Jake. Every morning Billy leaves to go to his shift at the mines leaving Jessica, Angela and Lauren to take Bella to school. However today the first time in five months Bella came on downstairs looking well rested with color in her cheeks "OMG are you Bella" Jessica asked. Bella nightmares had stopped. "Yes why yes Jessica I am" Bella said in response. "I thought I would never see with color in cheeks again" Jessica said laughing she goes for her backpack. "Angela, Lauren lets go" Bella scream upstairs "geez Bella what the hurry" Angela said. "I think she got a hot date with Jacob before the school starts" Jessica said laughing again. Bella blush. "Come on Bella we all know Jacob" Lauren said. They are laughing on the way to school. Once they got there they notice Jacob leaning against the wall. Bella said goodbye to Jessica, Lauren and Angela as she went to see Jacob. Jacob entire family who once lived in 13 but escape during the rebellion of 13 and moved to 12, Jacob tolf Bella that vampire are on of the people in control with Hunger Games and with the capitol people. He also told her that he no idea rather or not Edward or any of the Cullens are involved. Whole Quileutes do not change that much anyone since the death of Seth, Leah, Embry and Sam by vampires. They moved to district 12 so they can be safe well as they thought when Hunger Games begin. The imprinting is still there of course. Jacob and Bella enjoy a chat about hunting since Jacob been teaching Bella had to hunt. "Jake" Bella said. "Yes Bells" Jacob said. "I am worried about the reaping" Bella said. "Don't be the odds are in our favor" Jake said. "Oh Jake you do not know that" Bella said crying. "Bella" Jake trying to calm her down "no Jake what is your call is her or Jessica, Lauren or Angela is name called" Bella said. "That will not happen Bells" Jake said getting up. "You do not know…" Jake cuts her off by kissing her suddenly on the mouth. Bella did not want to stop kiss. All she knew was that for the first time in five months since Edward broke with her she felt happy and safe.

IT REAPING DAY

The morning of the reaping and Katniss and Gale are in the woods hunting chatting about the reaping. "I wish we would stop watching the hunger games altogether" Gale said. "They will not Gale" Katniss said. "I mean we all stop watching then they do not have a show" Gale said. Katniss herself was worried especially after Prim's nightmare. She was worried about what if Prim named was called but she shrug off the thought since it was Prim first time putting her name in so the odds are in her favor. "Look what I got Catnip" Gale said. He goes into his pocket and pulls a bread "oh my god is this real" Katniss said with a surprise look on her face. "It better be it cost me a squirrel" Gale respond back. He broke the bread into two pieces and give one of them to Katniss. "How many times did you put your name in today" Katniss asked. "42 so I guess the odds are not in my favor" Gale said. They both were startled by the noise the hovercraft above them so they hid a bush until the coast is clear. They both run back to their houses because it is getting close to reaping at noon. Katniss notice this blue dress that her mother her laid out for her so quicky showered and change into it. "Oh Katniss you looked beautiful" Prim said. Her hair was in her usual two braids and was wearing this white shirt and brown skirt. "You to little duck" Katniss giving her sister a hug Katniss tucks her shirt Prim shirt. "Katniss let me do your hair" Katniss mom said. Her mom and Katniss had little trouble with their relationship since her breakdown when Katniss's father died. Leaving Katniss and Prim to fend for themselves; hunting became number one source for food since the tesserae was not enough. Hunting in Panem is illegal but someone of the residents of 12 do it anyway and even sell their findings to the peacekeepers. The peacekeepers do not really do anything it because themselves is hungry also. Katniss, Prim and their mother hears balls going to off. It time to report the square.

THE REAPING

It noon and Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna spend the last two learning what they can in just one of them are called or all of them are called. Bella, Jake, Angela, Jessica and Lauren spend the last training and hanging out with one another. Jacob had promise Bella to protect her if she and him and in the arena together and promise to protect Angela, Jessica and Lauren if they are in the arena as well. Jacob do not have to worry about Paul or Jared getting called because they are no longer allowed to play since they are 19.

When everyone is lined up and ready for the reaping a lady with pink hair and a pink suit shows for this reaping "Hello District Happy Hunger Games" Effie said. The crowd stares in silence I have seen some fresh faces today let me introduce myself I am Effie Tinket and I am your representive of this district" she says. "I have a special treat you today brought for the capitol" she says. A video plays of the reason of the nation when the video finishes Effie goes to MIC again. "Well this year the Capitol decided to have a three boys and three girls so may the odds be forever in your favor" Effie. Effie goes to the bowl and pulls out a card

"Oh my it Primrose Everdeen" Effie Tinket said

Katniss world goes dark on hearing Prim name. She quickly moves up to Prim as she pushes peacekeepers out the way "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" Katniss says. Prim is begging me = but Gale takes her back to my mother. "Well Well this is interesting what is your name dear" Effie asked. "Katniss Everdeen" Katniss said. "I bet that was your sister huh" Effie asked. "Yes" Katniss responds silently. Effie goes to bowl and pulls out a card again "Ginny Weasley" Effie saids. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Luna went numb. Molly burst out into tears and comforted by Narcissa and Hermione's mother. Arthur had no idea what do or what emotions was going though on hearing his daughter but he stays for Molly. Lucious comforts him as well as Hermione and Luna's dads. Hermione and Luna act quickly but Hermione pushed Luna back down "I also volunteer as tribute" Hermione said. Draco went numb and scared for his girlfriend who he loves with his whole heart. Hermione's mother went shell shock. This was her only daughter. Her father went numb. Ginny protested Hermione taking her place but Ginny was drag back by Harry who took her to Molly. Effie is shell shock she had no idea whats going on "another volunteer oh my District 12 whats your dear" Effie asked. "Hermione Granger" Hermione said not showing fear. "Was that your sister is well" Effie asked. "She is one of dearest friends who is like my sister" Hermione said back. Effie return to the bowl once more for the girls "Isabella Swan" Effie said hoping that was no more volunteers. Jessica, Angela and Lauren fought to volunteer for Bella she rejects saying that she and Charlie made a promise to protect them. Bella quicky made her way to the stairs so they will not volunteer. Jake watch Bella refuse to let Jessica, Angela, and Lauren volunteer for her "Bella no do not Jacob called back. He saw a tear coming out of Bella eye and turn see Charlie screaming for Bella as well during that of fear and love for Bella Jake had imprinted on Bella. Bella felt and smiles as she silently says "I love you Jacob Black" to him. "It time for the boys" Effie said. Peeta Mallark is the first name that is called. Draco had made Harry and Ron promised not volunteer if his name his call. Harry and Ron protested but Draco refused he wants to be up with Hermione to make sure she is alright. Draco promised her one night to protected when Hermione went his house in tears they understood and promise not to volunteer. Draco named is called and Narcissa went mind taught when that he could loose his son and Hermione who like a daughter him. Jacob Black was the name was called. Billy went shell shock and broke down crying. After the names call they left for the train. The tributes for District 12 are Katniss Everdeen, Hermione Granger, Isabella Swan, Peeta Mallark, Draco Malfoy and Jacob Black.

MEANWHILE IN THE CAPITOL

Edward Cullen been watching the reaping in his house in the Capitol feeling disgusted with himself and the family as they are part of cause of having the Hunger Games. He watches the women he loved and still loved been reap to her death. His family sided with Snow during the rebellion of 13 and voted for that Hunger Games along with Aro.


End file.
